Anaphylaxis
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: Ezekiel has an allergic reaction. It's literally that simple.


Anaphylaxis:

 **Long A/N: Hey you guys! It's been like a week since I wrote anything, so sorry for that. I have been plenty busy with work, school, musical, catching up on Leverage on Netflix, and yes, I have begun the dreaded, horrible, oh so boring, chemistry class. This was a request from two of my best friends so I can't exactly deny them. They would hurt me. Sanne may seem sweet but she's ruthless. She could find a way to kill me from the Netherlands. Thanks for sticking with my erratic posting schedule. I check how many readers I have a few times a month. For the beginning of 2016, I have a total of 3,742 readers, not even counting tomorrows. Thank you, each and every one of you, from so many different places in the world. I wouldn't be where I am today without all of you. So, thank you all so much. Now, as you've probably guessed from the title, this story is another whump!fic. Shocker, me writing a whump. 80%of my stories are whump. Now, without further ado, Anaphylaxis.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Librarians and all information came from WebMD.**

It was meant to be a break. Something nice and slow. Something separate from the urgency of saving the world. It certainly wasn't supposed to end with the youngest member of the team being rushed away in an ambulance, unable to breathe. Let me take you back to the start.

Each member of the team had a lot of stress on their shoulders, both from the fear of Prospero and from previous missions. Cassandra was stressed from visiting the college and fighting the tentacle monster, Eve from fighting Dorian Gray, Jake from standing up to his father, and Ezekiel from the video game. They had all been suffering from a lack of sleep and healthy eating choices. Jenkins watched everyday before concern overtook him and he made reservations for dinner for the four of them at an Indian restaurant nearby. Thus bringing them to the peace and tranquility crap.

"What does this even say?" Ezekiel groaned as he flicked through the menu. Cassandra and Eve looked just as lost. The menu was written entirely in Hindi. Jake was the only one who knew what it said.

"Spinach and goat cheese curry with naan bread." Jake huffed before returning to his own menu.

"Ew. What is the Ma-malee paneer?" Ezekiel asked, unsure of the pronunciation.

"Malai paneer is like a spicy, creamy curry, also served with naan bread, which is delicious by the way. You'd like malai paneer." Jake told him, just wanting to get him off his back.

"Fine, I guess I'll get that." Ezekiel decided. The three Librarians ended up with a wide arrangement of currys while Baird stuck with a chicken marsala. Everything was delicious and it was fun to have a little break. Break because once they finished dinner they returned to the Annex and got back to work. It was about an hour after getting back that he started feeling it. Ezekiel cleared his throat, attempting to ease the tickle that wouldn't stop. About five minutes after the tickling began he suddenly felt very itchy. His eyes burned and watered and were the first to begin itching, followed by his ears. The next thing he knew he was absentmindedly scratching his arm. When he realized he was doing so, he looked at the reddened skin. Besides being red, something else was wrong. There were bumps all over his arms. He realized that they were all over his legs as well. Ezekiel knew what was going on, so he went and found some of the benadryl they kept around the Annex for Cassandra's headaches. He should have checked the recipe to see if it had nuts in it. Ezekiel was severely allergic to nuts. He hoped the antihistamine would help because he caught it pretty early on.

It did help, for about twenty minutes. Suddenly, he felt intense cramping in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong. He needed to tell someone, or do something. He was sitting in one of the stools they had that was high enough that his feet hung a half a foot above the ground. He hopped down when his knees buckled beneath him. He was alone in the main section of the Annex so no one saw him fall. At least his ego wasn't bruised on top of everything else that was going on. He pulled himself from the ground, albeit much difficulty. He was suddenly extremely weak. He used the chair as leverage and relayed his weight onto it, however the second he was standing the world began to spin around him. He closed his eyes to try to clear the vertigo, to no avail. His chest began to tighten as he panicked. He could hardly swallow at this point and his face and tongue were beginning to swell as well. A red haired savior entered the room to ask for yellow highlighters and found him.

"Jake! Jenkins!" She shouted as she neared the wheezing thief. She heard hurried footsteps approaching but they hadn't reached them yet. She calmed herself before she started asking questions. "Is your tongue swollen?" A nod yes. "Did you throw up?" A nod no. "Do you have an epipen on you?" Another nod no. The one day he didn't have his backpack with him. He always had an epipen in the large pocket.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake thundered into the room. He noticed Ezekiel was on the ground and rushed to join them.

"Anaphylactic shock. He's having a severe allergic reaction." Jenkins explained as he joined them. "Can he speak?" He asked. He received a shake of the head as an answer. Ezekiel's world was going blurry. His airways were almost entirely blocked off.

"Can't we do something magically?" Cassandra asked while Jake called 911.

"No. All of our healing magic is in the form of a potion which he wouldn't be able to swallow. Not only that but it'd have to be specific to his allergy which we don't know what that is." Jenkins explained as he propped the boy up. Keeping him elevated could keep his throat open.

"Jenkins… he's unconscious." Cassandra called to the older gentleman who was now describing their location to the 911 operator because Jake was performing CPR. He had stopped breathing only moment before hand.

"They'll be here in just a minute." He urged to them. He thought about how much Baird would blame herself for not being here to protect him. She was with Flynn, looking for apartments. "C'mon Ezekiel. Stay with us." Jenkins whispered to himself. The ambulance arrived seconds later where they gave him a shot of epinephrine and took over CPR. It was Jenkins who drove in the ambulance with him, seeing how he could understand the most of what the nurses were saying. Jake and Cassandra followed in Jake's truck, calling Colonel Baird and Flynn along the way.

 **Half an hour later…**

Flynn couldn't feel his hand due to Eve's tight grip as she raced through the hospital, looking for room 213 in the cardiology section of the hospital. She found Cassandra sleeping on Jake's shoulder in the waiting room.

"She's been talking about survival rates in her sleep for the past ten minutes. She was exhausted before but now that the adrenaline has worn off she's out." Jake whispered as Flynn gave him a small smile. It was lacklustre and didn't reach his eyes. Eve hadn't even stopped to talk to them.

"Ma'am are you family?" A nurse tried to stop her.

"Closest thing to it." Baird answered, whipping out her NATO ID as a way into his room. She expected to find Ezekiel sitting up, complaining about the movie channel and eating a piece of pizza. No. Ezekiel lay, tiny against the large bed. He had tubes and wires all around him. A high pitched beeping filled the air, his heart rate. It was slow and erratic. He had a tube down his throat, which pissed Eve off, even though she knew it was necessary. It would still bring him pain later on… if there was a later on. His eyes fluttered as the medicine coursed through his veins, via his IV.

"He looks so… little." She whispered as she sat down next to Jenkins.

"20." He replied.

"What?" She asked, unsure what he meant.

"20 years old. He's 20 years old and he risks his life for the world almost constantly. We are always on him about being a coward when in actuality, he's the bravest of all of us." He sighed.

"I know. I can't believe I almost let another die." The woman groaned as she sat down. Not long after a nurse came into the room and futzed around with some of the equipment. She apparently removed the tube from his throat and replaced his medicine bag before smiling and leaving.

"Do not blame yourself for this, Colonel. If anything it's my fault for recommending the restaurant." Jenkins sighed.

"Or mine because I didn't tell him that there was almond paste in the curry." Jake spoke suddenly from the door. He, Flynn, and Cassandra snuck past the nurse to get in.

"Stop it! All of you. It's none of our faults." Cassandra ordered them. "No one could have expected it."

"Oh my Lord! Don't be so dramatic." A voice rasped, breaking the intensity. "I'm fine, see-" It was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Ezekiel!" They rushed to his side where he pulled groggily at the line in his arm.

"I wouldn't." Jenkins warned. Not a second later, a gruff looking nurse entered and forced the line back into his arm, much to his dismay. Jake had to hold a solid arm on Eve's shoulder to keep her from punching the lady.

"Easy! He's obviously in pain." Flynn told the woman.

"It's his fault he ripped it out. Also, not all of you are supposed to be in here at once. Visiting hours are over, so if you all could leave…" The woman scowled as the group left, casting looks of sympathy towards the thief.

He returned home, healthy and happy, the very next day. Despite the newfound vulnerability, he was still the same Ezekiel Jones, a smart ass who loved to tease people. The team learned how to use his allergy to their advantage.

"Come on! Cassandra talk to him." Ezekiel groaned as he pressed himself against the wall. Jake sat on the other side of the Annex with a smug smile on his face and a bag of almonds in his hands. He needed a bit of a break from Ezekiel's sass, so he grabbed his secret stash of nuts that he kept where he knew Ezekiel wouldn't find them and have another reaction. Even though he'd never admit it, the reaction scared the shit out of him. He had never lost the ability to breathe before and the thought of it happening again terrified him. The others knew this and had alternating views on it. Jake and Flynn used it against him, carrying all sorts of mixed nuts with them at all times. Cassandra and Eve were the complete opposite. The same way that he carried handkerchiefs for her nosebleeds, she carried benadryl for him. Eve was always the first to ask if there was peanuts or tree nuts in any food or anything else that was out in front of him. Jenkins was neutral, not using it to his advantage, but not babying him. Ezekiel could handle himself. However, no matter what, they all carried epipens with them, because, as scary as it was for them to see him go down for the count, they knew how scared he was of it ever happening again and wanted to prevent it any way they could because they are a family.

 **A/N: And that's it! It's sweet and simple and I hope you guys enjoyed (Especially you, Sanne and Aubrey) Only ten more months until the Librarians returns. I love you all more than I love glitter. If you truly know me, you know how big of a deal that it. Glitter is my favorite color. Don't try to tell me it isn't a color, because it is. ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
